


blood sacrifice

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, Food Issues, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pain, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sickfic, Slight Dacryphilia, Trust Kink, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Wonwoo is the first to notice—but then again, he often is, when it comes to Jun. Jun is a private person, as open as he seems with the other members, and it takes time to learn his habits. How he isn't content to live vicariously through others, how he wants to experience what they feel, try it out for himself.So it doesn't make sense: how very little Jun has actually been eating.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124
Collections: SVTOXIC FEST 2020





	blood sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags!
> 
> TW: The food issues in the tags refer to Jun not being able to eat due to his need for blood first. This is resolved by the end of the story.
> 
> TW: Bloodplay/knife-play/bondage is involved. If anyone wants to engage in bloodplay/knife-play/bondage/etc., please make sure everything is **safe, sane, and consensual!** This work of fiction is the absolute furthest thing from a guide, so please do your research and take ALL necessary safety precautions to protect yourself and your partner(s).

Jun hasn't been eating.

This is, of course, a new development. Jun loves to eat. Jun loves the Szechuan restaurant near the dorm, he loves spicy hot oil to drizzle all over everything, and he loves the slow-building burn of Korean hot pepper flakes added to everything he cooks.

Wonwoo is the first to notice—but then again, he often is, when it comes to Jun. Jun is a private person, as open as he seems with the other members, and it takes time to learn his habits. How he isn't content to live vicariously through others, how he wants to experience what they feel, try it out for himself.

So it doesn't make sense: how very little Jun has actually been eating.

Wonwoo first noticed that he leaves after the first ten minutes of every meal, presumably to use the bathroom. But while Jun's there, he looks sick after every bite he takes. He's staying indoors more, refusing even to go out shopping with Minghao and Jisoo.

So, Wonwoo buys something for him from the convenience store down the road. God knows Wonwoo can't cook to save his life. But he knows sweets are Jun's preferred vice when it comes to quick impulse buys. He purchases a couple boxes of jelly snacks, flavored Kit-Kats, and more. A variety, just in case.

He knocks on Jun's door, and at the weakly cheerful "Come in," goes ahead and enters.

Wonwoo presents the snacks to Jun wordlessly, who looks at them with what appears to be trepidation mingled with temptation. Jun fastidiously selects a strawberry-flavored jelly snack while Wonwoo picks a movie on Jun's laptop and Netflix account. He carefully watches out of the corner of his eye as Jun peels the wrapper off the little jelly capsule, takes a tiny sniff, and then takes an even tinier bite of the jelly.

Jun immediately looks queasy, brow furrowed with concentration. With a heartbreakingly small choking sound, Jun eats the rest of the jelly snack while Wonwoo pretends to watch the movie.

Jun doesn't even touch the rest. He looks weak and pale, nothing like the golden glow he usually has. It's been days since Jun's had a real meal. And that's starting to really freak out Wonwoo.

Jun is fidgeting and looking at Wonwoo like he wants him to leave but also to stay. He's not touching Wonwoo at all. Maybe that's the other thing that tipped off Wonwoo. Jun of all people, not touching anyone every chance he gets.

He turns to Jun, deciding that the direct approach is wisest. That way, Jun will know Wonwoo knows the truth and won't try to deflect or distract. It hurts him to see Jun crumple away from him a little. Like he's scared.

"I think you should see the doctor," Wonwoo says quickly.

Jun's eyes grow wide in shock. "What?" he stutters, as though this were not the obvious answer.

"Come on, Jun-ah. You and I both know you're not feeling well." Wonwoo tries to instill firm command in his voice, so it's clear that he knows best.

"I don't know... I think it's better to wait it out," Jun offers weakly.

"What? You've been waiting it out for almost a week already. It's time to see the doctor." Wonwoo frowns at Jun. "If you don't come with me to the doctor tomorrow, I'm going to tell the manager you're sick." It's a last-ditch effort to threaten Jun like this, but Wonwoo doesn't know what else to do. Jun isn't _eating._

Whatever answer from Jun he was bracing for, he wasn't expecting the next words that come out of Jun's mouth.

Jun blurts out, "I think I'm a vampire."

Wonwoo stares at him in silence for several seconds.

"But I haven't bitten anyone," Jun says.

Wonwoo still doesn't say anything.

"Please don't stab me with a wooden stake," Jun adds for good measure.

Wonwoo sighs. "Now why would you think you're a vampire, Jun?" he says patiently. He figures that it's already late, they can schedule an appointment tomorrow at a health clinic. It would probably make sense to walk Jun through his logical process at this point and point out everything wrong with it.

"It hurts to eat people food," Jun says.

"You might have a stomach bug."

Jun exclaims, "I keep feeling like I need to bite everyone!"

"Skinship and affection are a huge part of your life, Jun," Wonwoo says patiently.

Jun raises his voice, sounding frantic. "Then what about this?" Jun opens his mouth and bares his teeth. Wonwoo is taken aback as he immediately sees Jun's canines, elongated and sharper than any human ones Wonwoo has ever seen.

Tears squeeze out of Jun's eyes, reflecting the light fainter than the sharp glint of his new teeth. Wonwoo thinks it's sort of fucked up how he immediately compares Jun's mouth to the lush petals of a rose, with thorns set against them to warn others away.

"Those aren't..." Wonwoo trails off.

They look real.

"They're real, Wonwoo. I've cut my own lip on them."

Jun's lower lip does look bruised, recently healed over.

"I'm going to hurt someone, Wonwoo," Jun says, heartbroken. "I can't deal with that. I don't want to. But I'm so scared I will."

"You won't hurt anyone, Jun-ah," Wonwoo says, trying to tamp down his own concern. Everything Jun is saying is starting to tie together, as much as Wonwoo doesn't want to believe.

He asks, "How did this happen? As far as I know, vampires need to be turned into vampires by another vampire." _As far as he knows._ Right. Wonwoo didn't even know vampires were— _are_ real.

Jun ducks his head down with what could be shame. "I... Last time I went to the convenience store, I just—someone asked me to help them with something. He looked nice. And—"

Jun abruptly grows quiet as he starts to cry again.

Wonwoo automatically moves to wrap his arms around Jun in a hug, but Jun immediately shoves him away and backs up against the headboard. It bangs against the wall. "Don't, don't," Jun begs. "I might hurt you, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo stays put, his heart breaking as Jun curls up into himself, sobbing. He doesn't know what to do. Jun looks so pale and smaller than usual.

"You couldn't hurt a fly, Jun," Wonwoo says, not knowing what else to say.

Jun doesn't answer, but Wonwoo stays and sits with him as his tears dry and Jun composes himself.

After a few minutes, Wonwoo tries to think through the situation. Everything he's read about fictional vampires.

"What about the sunlight?" Wonwoo says. He doesn't have to explain.

"I'm fine but it hurts my eyes after a bit if it's too bright," Jun answers, sounding a little calmer, but tired. Wonwoo doesn't blame him. "Not much more than normal."

If anything, Wonwoo is a problem solver, so he continues, "So besides the blood thing, that's the other obvious thing that we would have had to avoid. But it looks like it doesn't matter as much. So if you have blood, maybe you'll be okay."

"I won't," Jun says stubbornly, looking defeated but sounding nothing short of resolute. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'd rather. I'd rather..." Jun doesn't complete the sentence, but Wonwoo can draw his own conclusions.

"That's not going to happen," Wonwoo says. He fishes around in his head for some answer, some solution to this. "What about if someone wants to give you their blood?" Wonwoo says.

Jun looks up at him, horrified. "Who would ever... What if I hurt them?"

"You wouldn't, Jun-ah," Wonwoo reassures.

"I would, I would," Jun sobs again anew. "Please, please go, Wonwoo," Jun says, tears dripping down his face.

Wonwoo can't refuse Jun his privacy. He leaves and politely shuts the door behind him.

Leaning back against the door, Wonwoo slumps his shoulders and looks up at the ceiling as though it holds answers. But there are none.

This is a huge problem. Wonwoo realizes this, feeling sick.

Extreme measures must be taken.

* * *

Wonwoo is absolutely willing to give up his blood for Jun.

When the company sends some of them out for a scheduled outing, Jun is sick, of course. They let him stay.

Wonwoo begs off, says that he's feeling sick, too. Must be something going around the dorm. The manager eyes him suspiciously but Wonwoo hasn't even washed up or combed his hair yet this morning. He tries to look as pathetic and surly as possible. In the end, he wins their manager over.

The third essential person to stay is Jihoon, who is a natural homebody and too busy with the new album to go out anyway.

Wonwoo tells Jihoon that if he doesn't come out in two hours to check on him.

Jihoon nods slowly, looking dubious, but visibly sets an alarm on his phone to remind himself.

Wonwoo feels a bit relieved. Hopefully what Jihoon finds won't be a body bleeding out.

Wonwoo knows Jun is tired, exhausted, almost ready to give up. But Wonwoo won't let that happen, and won't let his secret get out. He'll protect Jun—if anyone found out, they would lock him up in a lab, or worse.

After years spent living together, Wonwoo knows Jun inside and out. All those nights rooming together. All those days spent gaming, eating, all the domestic things. He remembers how Jun would cook for him—say it wasn't for him, but there would be enough food for two, every time.

And Wonwoo thinks that he can finally give something back.

So Wonwoo quietly, so quietly, gathers his backpack of tools, to keep both of them safe. He's not sure if he could ever hurt Jun; supposedly vampires are immortal, but. But he could never hurt Jun.

He wants to trust that Jun would never hurt him too. But he believes Jun, too—believes those sad eyes overflowing with tears, when he says he's scared that he'll hurt people.

Wonwoo did his research online, knows the danger of the situation. He's learned what areas of the body to avoid with the knife, but feels horribly out of his depth as he finally enters Jun's unlocked room.

He goes through his mental checklist, tries to be as thorough as he can so that he doesn't hurt Jun, and himself. He sets a first aid kit on the nightstand in case, bandages and alcohol wipes on top.

He sterilizes his new switchblade as best as he can with the alcohol wipes. 

As for the bondage ties... Wonwoo went out before and picked some up, hiding his identity as best as he could. The media would have a field day if they caught wind of him going into an adult store of all places.

Jun is dead to the world but Wonwoo sees the slight opening of his eyes saying that he's just sleeping. Jun is so still—Wonwoo can't tell if he's breathing.

He looked up online what cloth ties were sturdy, could easily hold someone down. Velcro is strong and easy to apply and take off, so he went with that.

He loops the ties around the four bedposts. Then he gently slips them over Jun's wrists. Tightens. His ankles. Tightens.

He's sure now that Jun couldn't escape, as weak as he is.

He takes out the tiny blade. Flicks it open with a short "snick" of sound. Jun does not stir. The windows are mostly blacked out by the curtains. But a little light filters through. Wonwoo can see.

Wonwoo cuts a small, small nick in his skin, and a bead of blood wells up.

Jun's eyes shoot open, startling Wonwoo. Wonwoo doesn't recognize them. They look catlike, feral. Like an animal in bloodlust.

Wonwoo holds his breath and waits as Jun shivers, instinctively tugs at the ropes. Then he turns his head, looking at Wonwoo standing at the side of the bed.

"Wonwoo?" Jun says, eyes wide, normal-looking now, filled with confusion. "What's happening? What are you doing?" he asks.

"Taking care of you," Wonwoo says quietly.

Jun starts to panic, taking in the situation. "Wonwoo, d-don't, please," Jun says, tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes. "Don't hurt m-me, _please."_ He struggles against his bonds.

Wonwoo feels his heart break a little at Jun's fear but he steels himself. He has to do this. He has to. 

"I won't hurt you," Wonwoo promises. That's all he can promise.

As for what Jun will do to him, Wonwoo doesn't know and can't make any oaths about.

Wonwoo takes a step closer, then another, then another, until his knees knock against the side of the mattress. "Jun, I love you, okay?" he says. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. I won't hurt you."

Jun is quiet, staring at Wonwoo with dark eyes.

"Wonwoo," Jun says quietly.

Wonwoo closes the blade and puts it in his pocket. He takes Jun's wrist in his hand, tests the bond. "These are so you don't hurt me, okay?" he says softly.

Jun's eyes widen further as understanding dawns on him, and he starts struggling again.

"Stay still, Jun, trust me, please," Wonwoo almost begs. If anything, Jun writhes harder, his teeth bared like a wild animal.

"The more you fight, the more likely it is I'll get seriously hurt," Wonwoo finally says, firmly. "So please. Jun. Let me try this for you."

Jun sniffles, tears in his eyes. But it turns out it was the right thing to say. He quiets down, settles down.

Wonwoo clambers over Jun, settles his hips on his. Maybe this is the best position for it. Maybe not. But. It's all he knows how to do, to steady Jun's body and stabilize his own.

Wonwoo takes the switchblade and cuts his thumb again, a little deeper this time. Jun gasps, inhales deeply, nostrils flaring.

Not letting himself hesitate, Wonwoo squeezes, milks the flesh. He lets the blood well up into a fat drop on his thumb and he carefully aims, hovering his hand above Jun's face.

The first drop falls directly onto Jun's lips. Jun clearly tries his best to keep his mouth shut, gritting his teeth, but once the droplet lands, his tongue darts out immediately and licks at it. He moans loudly, the sound sending chills down Wonwoo's spine. It sounds _inhuman,_ bouncing off the walls and back to Wonwoo's ears, the music of it raking deliciously through his body.

Jun keeps licking his lips, as though trying to collect every single remnant of the taste. He keeps his attention focused on Wonwoo, waiting for more.

"How's that?" Wonwoo asks. He feels his throat rasp, voice turned husky for no reason.

"Good, it's good, Wonwoo, no, it's so good," Jun half-sobs, half-moans. "I can't, I can't. Don't, I—"

"It's okay, Jun, it's okay," Wonwoo shushes, flicking the knife shut for a bit and running his clean hand down Jun's chest like soothing a wild animal. "This is why I've tied you down. You can't hurt me like this," Wonwoo says, letting the lie slip from his tongue, banishes the uncertainty from his voice. He hopes it's true.

He doesn't know anything about a vampire's strength.

"We'll go slow," Wonwoo promises. "A little at a time. Try to tell me if you feel different." Maybe then he'll be able to tell if Jun is about to rip through the bonds and maul him.

With Jun's struggling, part of his shirt has ridden up, revealing the pale flesh of his abdomen. Mesmerized by the sight, Wonwoo gently, unthinkingly traces his injured thumb over the curve of Jun's small waist, leaving a smear of blood behind.

Jun whimpers, high and loud, eyes rolling back in his head. Wonwoo removes his hand, shifts uncomfortably. He shouldn't be getting turned on by this, by the clear desire in Jun's eyes. Because it isn't for him, it's for his blood.

Watching Jun, Wonwoo carefully, carefully runs the sharp edge of the blade shallowly across the meaty flesh of his palm, wincing at the sting. "Don't bite," Wonwoo cautions, worried slightly, but not letting it show on the surface. Jun looks greedy but at the same time docile, opening his mouth to welcome the blood that starts dripping from his hand.

Wonwoo brings his palm to Jun's mouth, and nearly groans at the feel of Jun's tongue licking and lapping at the sensitive flesh of his hand. He holds his breath, holds in his moan, trying not to be too into this. It feels good—and wasn't there something in those erotic novel excerpts that a vampire's spit could make blood-sucking feel _good_ for the victim? But Wonwoo isn't so sure that's the case—maybe it's just the overwhelming depth of feeling he has tucked away in the deepest corners of his heart for Jun. Knowing that he alone is making Jun feel good—better, that is. Making him feel better.

"Wonwoo," Jun sighs, and Wonwoo feels the soft, warm puff of breath against his hand before Jun starts sucking at the flesh of his hand, greedy, so greedy, but good. It's hot, and even though there's no blood there, Jun sometimes lets his lips travel up the lengths of Wonwoo's fingers to suck on them.

"How are you feeling, Jun," Wonwoo asks, part of him not wanting this to end. It's probably only been minutes but it feels like time is a blur. He keeps bleeding—maybe that is an aspect of Jun's vampiric power, able to keep him bleeding until he chooses otherwise.

"Good, it feels... I'm..." Jun keeps lapping at his palm, looking dizzy and euphoric with pleasure, unable to finish his sentence. Wonwoo obviously has never seen Jun in the midst of sex or orgasm, but perhaps the closest estimate of that facial expression is when they used to go eat at their favorite restaurants together, and Jun had that first bite of his favorite dish.

Wonwoo is feeling a little light-headed, now that he takes the time to focus on something other than the simple, foreign pleasure of Jun licking his hand and sucking at his fingers.

"Jun, I think, I think that's enough for me," he says, tongue feeling a little heavier than normal.

Jun stops, immediately. "Wonwoo?" he asks, worried. His eyes are brighter, his face not nearly as pale. He's almost glowing with new health. There's blood smeared across his lips and that shouldn't be as hot as it is to Wonwoo's fuzzy mind.

Wonwoo sluggishly moves to release Jun from his bonds, pulling the velcro strap and letting one wrist loose. As he leans forward again to get the other, he topples forward onto Jun, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Shit, Wonwoo, oh no, oh no," Jun says, sounding panicked. Fuck, if Jun comes out of this even more traumatized, then they're both in deep trouble.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Wonwoo reassures him, focusing on steadying himself on his arms. He leans forward to release Jun from the other wrist strap, and as his body drags over Jun's, they both simultaneously realize: Wonwoo is hard.

It's like ice water has been poured down Wonwoo's shirt, waking him mostly up from his stupor and sobering him. "Fuck, sorry," he says, immediately log-rolling off Jun so that his dick isn't touching him anymore. "Sorry, sorry, let's just. Pretend that didn't happen, okay?" He shoves himself off the bed and says, "Well, I. How are you feeling?" Changing the subject, he not-so-subtly adjusts his large t-shirt so that it covers his hard-on.

Jun thankfully looks distracted from the present embarrassment because he looks down at his hands. Flexes the fingers. "I feel... good. Normal. Better than normal."

He looks up at Wonwoo and smiles shyly. "Thanks, Wonwoo. I don't know how I'll ever be able to pay you back for this."

Wonwoo shrugs it away and sits down on the bed again, looking at Jun's bloodstained mouth. He frowns. "It looks like your fangs are back to normal."

"What?" Jun rolls out of bed and rushes over to the mirror. He opens his mouth and looks at the teeth, which are now normal-sized somehow. "Weird. At least I don't feel like biting anyone anymore. For now anyway." Jun's excited expression grows a bit more sober.

"Maybe it's just when you're weak and need blood that your body reacts. Sort of like an innate response to hunger and your stomach growls, your teeth grow?" Wonwoo tries to reason out.

Jun laughs a little. "You might be right. I guess we'll find out later, huh?" Wonwoo's heart leaps at the optimistic note in his voice.

Suddenly there's a buzz on Wonwoo's phone. Jihoon's text reads: _"It's your scheduled check-in as requested."_

 _"Thanks,"_ Wonwoo quickly replies via text while Jun goes to the bathroom to wipe his face clean of blood.

Another thing that they quickly and thankfully figure out is that when Jun has enough blood, he can eat real food again. Wonwoo can't express how relieved he is. It would have been far more difficult to hide over the long-term than just the blood-drinking. No one ever finds out. But it does stress the importance of keeping Jun regularly fed. He still likes hot dogs, spicy food, and even jelly snacks.

Wonwoo relishes in the satisfaction of seeing Jun happy to eat again.

But. Jun still needs blood, and he doesn't want it to get to that bad a level again.

So they have to time Jun's... special snack times, as they call it. Jihoon looks at them funny when they refer to it like that, but doesn't pry. Probably thinks it's not worth the headache of asking and finding out.

Wonwoo doesn't blame him.

* * *

When the next session rolls around, Wonwoo sets a timer on his phone and Jun makes sure that his drawer is filled with snacks and bottles of water and juice. They get used to the routine. Wonwoo uses his arm instead of his hand next time—it stings less when he does daily routines like writing or washing his hands. He eventually lets Jun help clean and plaster his arm with bandages.

It becomes a ritual—something just between the two of them. An exchange in glances, a certain hunger in Jun's eyes that Wonwoo learns to recognize. Distinct from the bone-deep lust for blood he has to consciously tamp down. A question, a plea, silent and in a language only Wonwoo knows. When he sees Jun like this, heat grows and spreads throughout Wonwoo's body.

Then it changes, somehow, one evening. 

Jun lets himself be tied down again, just the wrists, in case. Even looks comfortable and happy when Wonwoo takes the time to make sure they're just loose enough so that even if he can't get out, he can't chafe or cut off circulation. He has a silly little smile on his face, like he's perfectly at ease, like they're playing some kind of game. Wonwoo can't help but smile back.

Something drives Wonwoo to lean down and press his forehead against Jun's. "Trust me?" There's something addicting about this, something he's grown used to, started to crave as well. 

"Yes," Jun says simply, and something about that simple, open trust cracks open a well in Wonwoo's heart, filling with an emotion he can't—doesn't want to put a name to right now. Right now, he's here to take care of Jun.

He's taken his usual position of sitting lightly atop Jun, straddling his hips. Wonwoo makes a careful cut in his arm, bringing it to Jun's lips to drink. Nothing ever prepares him for the lightning-like shock and tingles that travel through his body when Jun touches his lips to his skin and sucks at the welling blood. All the time, Jun doesn't break eye contact, staring up at Wonwoo with so much need, and trust, and... _Oh._

Wonwoo closes his eyes, and half-regrets the choice.

Maybe in this, Wonwoo's emotions are mirrored. He has a sudden feeling of falling, falling, and it can't be the blood loss yet, but—things snap back into focus for the time being. And now.

And now.

He puts them aside for now.

For now.

* * *

"Jun," Wonwoo says, the next time, and Jun jolts a little under him, startled. They don't really talk while it's happening, the bloodsucking, but Wonwoo feels something trying to burst out of his chest, words that need to be said, heard within these four walls, this quiet, low-lit space of trust. Something to be shared before it grows too big for Wonwoo's chest. He takes a deep, shaky breath to settle himself. It works, barely.

"I love you," Wonwoo says. It's simple, and true. Wonwoo feels the weight of the words leave his chest, and he feels freed.

Jun removes his lips from Wonwoo's arm, bloodstained and cherry-red. There is a split-second of trepidation, uncertainty as Wonwoo places his life in Jun's hands, again.

Wonwoo watches Jun's perfect mouth form the words, "I love you, too." Gentle shadows line the seam of Junhui's lips, the curve of his cheek. Jun is beautiful, as he was as a human, and as he is now, in this moment. Always beautiful.

Wonwoo is enthralled, overflowing with want that cannot be denied. Not anymore.

So Wonwoo surges down and kisses Jun full on the mouth, eliciting a small squeaking sound before Junhui hesitantly moves his lips against Wonwoo's. Wonwoo laps against Jun's bottom lip, tasting the strangeness of copper, blood, but buried beneath that, the sweet strawberry softness that is Jun. Jun's lips are warm, and Jun makes more small, delicious sounds that Wonwoo eats up, swallows with both his mouth and his mind. Perhaps only he has seen this side of Jun. Tied up and existing solely for Wonwoo's pleasure. All his.

Wonwoo feels like a candle melting, the warm wax drippings of lust settling in his belly and groin with gentle insistence. And then Jun bucks his hips up with a small gasp, pressing his hard cock into the crease between Wonwoo's crotch and thigh. 

In the back of his mind, a small voice reminds Wonwoo that this is for Jun, not for him, but Wonwoo shoves it back into a dark corner. Maybe he can be selfish for once. His brow furrows and he draws back slightly, fighting to control his expression.

In the meantime, he trails his lips down Jun's neck and bare chest—they long ago discovered it was easier to prevent blood stains than to wash them out of their clothes.

"Let me," Wonwoo mumbles against Junhui's stomach. He pulls down the elastic of Jun's basketball shorts and his boxers too, Jun's dick springing free into the cool air of the bedroom.

"Wonwoo," Jun whines with a gasp, sounding slightly affronted, but mostly turned on. Wonwoo shifts impatiently, his own cock hard in his briefs.

Who is predator and who is prey? Jun is tied down, but Wonwoo is the one who has been consumed.

 _Isn't it fair to repay the favor,_ Wonwoo thinks, half-manic with want.

Jun grunts in dismay, his wrists pulling without success against the bonds. "Wonwoo. Touch me, _please,"_ he begs.

Wonwoo smiles. He wraps his hand around Jun's cock and kisses the head, laves and suckles at it in turns.

"Good, so good," Jun keeps gasping. "Please, Wonwoo, please." His hips jerk up, trying to fuck Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo keeps his hips pinned down until Jun is _sobbing;_ Wonwoo's eyes are clenched shut as he sucks Jun dry, but when he looks up, he sees that tears have spilled as Jun's chest heaves for breath. He doesn't want to examine why that makes him more desperate to make Jun come again, even if he has to wait until next time—He wants to make him feel _good,_ cry harder and _louder._

* * *

Sometimes Wonwoo falls asleep and is suddenly jolted awake when Jun wakes up panting, in a cold sweat.

Jun says he still dreams. Nightmares, more likely, though Jun never elaborates. Wonwoo suspects at least some of them have to do with the attack that very first night. When Jun was... infected.

Wonwoo thinks it's like a virus. Jun _feels_ alive, still needs nourishment like the vampire (Jun has yet to say the word himself, and Wonwoo is still scared to push) and the human in him need to live in tandem, side by side.

Internet searches don't yield much certifiable information at all, as expected, so Wonwoo is forced to be overly cautious when it comes to protecting Jun.

Garlic is okay, they find, when in a bout of foolish (and frankly, dangerous) rebellion Jun picks up an entire raw clove in his hand and crunches into it after Wonwoo tells the server they're both allergic to garlic and not to include it in the rest of the food.

"See, I'm fine!" Jun hisses.

Wonwoo avoids him the next day, steering clear and taking his meals alone, outside. Fury roils in his chest and he's not sure why, except that it's to do with Jun, and how utterly reckless he is, how easily he disregards his own importance.

How utterly helpless Wonwoo is, when it comes to Jun's safety.

Once he steals away Soonyoung, which turns out to be a mistake.

Soonyoung says, "So. Anything you wanna tell me?"

"I want to ask for more spice," says Wonwoo, trying to wave over the distracted server.

Soonyoung scoffs, then says, "No, about Jun."

A cold wash of fear freezes Wonwoo in place and he stares at Soonyoung in panic.

Then the mischievous look on Soonyoung's face registers in Wonwoo's brain.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wonwoo says carefully.

"Look, I understand if you two want to keep it secret. Just, you guys aren't subtle."

Wonwoo stares.

Soonyoung says quickly, "Okay and maybe I also accidentally found your bondage stuff in your bag but _all that aside—"_

"What?!" Wonwoo buries his quickly reddening face in his hands, shaking his head at Soonyoung's whining attempts to rescind that information. "God, stop, please stop, I will _pay_ you to stop."

"Look, man, I am the last to kink shame anyone. But seriously, we all know you're having a fight, so please make up and get over it. You both have been way happier when you're together and not fighting." He pauses, then adds, "That was a request as a friend. As your choreographer, please make up with Jun because it's throwing off the formations and it's driving me nuts."

Wonwoo swallows his pride. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Soonyoung says, "Good." Then he adds, "I need to stop putting you two together for formations in case this happens again."

"We're professionals," Wonwoo scoffs, half-believing himself. "We won't mess up the choreo."

"Sure," Soonyoung says, stuffing his mouth with food.

* * *

Wonwoo doesn't need to seek Jun out because Jun finds him. Or rather, Jun is curled up in Wonwoo's bed, playing on his phone, wrapped up in a soft sweatshirt and pajamas. But when Wonwoo enters, he puts the phone down and looks at him.

"Hi," Jun says with a hopeful smile.

Wonwoo sits down at the end of the bed, and Jun scoots closer, closer. Until he's bunched up against Wonwoo's side, and Wonwoo's heart clenches. Jun is cute, and soft, and it's very tempting to put all this aside and not talk about it. But he has to, for the sake of the group and so Jun doesn't misunderstand. And so Wonwoo doesn't resent himself for not talking about it. Shutting himself down and acting like a robot if this happens again.

Much as he gets frustrated with Jun, they both need to learn to communicate, or this will fall apart.

"Jun, we need to talk."

Jun goes very, very still. Wonwoo can feel his chest rising up and down with his slow breaths. "What do you mean?" Jun says cautiously.

"Jun, you're a vampire." Jun stiffens, but Wonwoo soldiers on, "And I don't know everything about it, and neither do you, and so I'm constantly anxious that you'll get hurt, somehow, for some reason, in some way that we couldn't have known about beforehand."

He feels Jun let out a shaky breath, echoing Wonwoo's. So Wonwoo continues, "And so I would appreciate it if you—if instead of throwing caution to the wind and trying things out, that we could talk about it beforehand."

Wonwoo feels his voice cracking. "I'm not your parent, I'm not trying to tell you what to do like that, but... we're boyfriends, right?" Wonwoo realizes they haven't put a label on their... relationship further than friends, but. Now it's out there. He doesn't take a chance on looking at Jun's reaction. "So. I want us to talk about things. What happens to you matters to me."

"Okay," Jun says, voice strained, and quiet.

"I want you to be safe. I wish I had been with you that night. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm here to help you."

Jun gives a small nod, appearing contemplative. "Okay," he agrees. "Sorry, Wonwoo." His voice is small, bordering on timid.

Wonwoo realizes how stiff he himself is, and forces himself to relax. He lets out a deep breath. "Thanks for listening, Jun."

He wraps an arm around the other boy. Jun nods and makes a small affirmative hum.

"So... We're officially boyfriends now?" Jun says after a long pause.

"Yes, and I really hope that's not the only thing you took away from this conversation because it took a lot of energy to get all that out," Wonwoo says, smiling slightly.

"It's not! But yeah, I'll... I'll be more careful. I'll talk to you first, and—"

Wonwoo quickly interjects to clarify, "It's not like you have to ask my permission to do things, but please listen when I'm worried. The garlic episode was really stressful, and would a hospital even be able to take care of you if something serious happened? I'm just... It's hard to know, Jun."

Jun nods, looking sad. "Yeah."

"We'll probably have to reach out eventually, Jun. We're... It can't be just you alone in this situation. We'll have to find help eventually." 

"Yeah." Jun shrinks into Wonwoo's side like he's trying to hide.

Wonwoo turns to hug Jun closer.

"Movies and ramen tonight?" Wonwoo asks.

Jun nods. Smiles. There are tears in his eyes that haven't fallen. 

Wonwoo wipes them away. Kisses Jun's forehead. His nose.

Leaves his mouth for last.

Always gentle.

* * *

Jun smells of soap, clean, as usual. Wonwoo finds pleasure in teasing Jun these days, kissing down Jun's chest with slow, unhurried reverence—they have ample time and privacy in the hotel room tonight, despite the time limit and the several bindings Jun insists on keeping for Wonwoo's safety. Jun was so bright onstage; Wonwoo was hard-pressed to tear his eyes away during the more sensual choreographies, knowing just how Jun writhes and moves in bed.

Wonwoo takes his time exploring Jun's limits, pushing him to the brink and bringing him back gently, putting him back together.

Wonwoo knows just how much his darling Jun can take.

Kneeling between Jun's legs with warmed lubricant at the ready, Wonwoo opens Jun on his fingers—watches him writhe in pleasure. No such thing as too much lube; Wonwoo wants to wreck, to own, but doesn't want to hurt Jun in the process. Never, never.

Jun's soft groans entice him to explore further. He leans in, staring at the stretch of Jun's slicked hole around his fingers.

"Going to try something," Wonwoo says, quietly.

Jun makes a curious hum amid his soft panting, rocking back and forth onto Wonwoo's fingers.

In answer, Wonwoo licks at Jun's puckered rim, eliciting a high pitched moan. He can't help it, keeps lapping at the rim, sucking on it. Jun screams long and high as Wonwoo keeps eating him out. "Wonwoo, Wonwoo," Jun keeps chanting, pleading.

"Gonna come, Jun?" Wonwoo mutters maybe too low for him to hear but Jun sobs hard, helpless. 

"Wonwoo, please, gonna—"

Wonwoo keeps licking into Jun, enjoying the musky taste that simply is Jun. Jun comes, his puckered hole clenching and twitching. When Wonwoo finally stops, when Jun's cries of pleasure turn to whimpers of oversensitivity verging on pain, he sees Jun has come all over his chest, hitting his chin.

"Wow, Wonwoo." Jun gives a breathless little laugh.

Wonwoo wouldn't trade anything for the way Jun is looking at him, right now. With stars in his eyes. Like Wonwoo holds entire galaxies in his hands.

* * *

Cleanup is a cherished routine by this point. Wonwoo carefully extricates himself from Jun's clingy softness. Jun whines softly, and Wonwoo hushes him. "Just going to get a towel, Jun," he says, stepping away. "I'll be right back."

He comes back with two towels dampened with warm water and starts wiping down Jun's body with one of them. He helps Jun into a clean shirt and boxers, then starts wiping himself down with the other towel. He changes into clean clothes too, borrowing some of Jun's, and tosses the dirtied towels into the hamper. Jun is snoring lightly already.

As Wonwoo gently rubs lotion into Jun's wrists and ankles, soothing the red marks left by the ties, there are so many questions Wonwoo has about their future. Will Jun still age like the rest of them? What happens if he doesn't? If Seventeen wants to stay together for a decade, two decades more, how will this affect them? 

Wonwoo chooses to worry about this later, when it matters. He knows Jun probably has the same anxieties.

For now. He kisses Jun's temple, then wipes away the sweat that has beaded there.

They will take the future as it comes.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Afterword:  
> Wonwoo and Jun tell Jihoon what's up because they think Jihoon may secretly be a vampire, and Jihoon is not a vampire but knows that Hansol happens to know a couple of vampire friends who teach Jun all there is to know about vampire stuff and all of SVT lives happily ever after. Jun ages normally, and no one else is ever the wiser. Except Soonyoung accidentally walks in on Wonwoo/Jun and they have to explain why there's blood everywhere and he's mad because Jihoon/Hansol knew before him and he's Wonwoo's best friend what the actual fuck. But he eventually gets over it and volunteers to be an alternate blood bag for Junhui which Wonwoo immediately rejects.
> 
> The end. :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
